


An Unstoppable Team

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentions of musicals, Supervillain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are an unstoppable team.That's not a good thing.





	An Unstoppable Team

Marienette Dupian-Chang is a normal girl. 

That is, until her city started to be terrorized by Chat Noir, Paris's number one criminal. And she was his sidekick. 

It wasn't even a sidekick. Marienette does heist with Chat. Paris calls her Ladybug. The pair is called LadyNoir. 

There's two superheroes, though. 

A fox and a bee. Paris calls them Volpina and Queen Bee. They try to stop Chat and Ladybug, but they never do. 

It pains Marienette to know that she's a criminal by night but goes through the torture of high school during the day, stuck with the real villain. 

Marienette's best friend, Alya, is obsessed with finding out who the masked criminals are. If only she knew she was her best friend. 

Chloe is the real villan. She goes around harassing and bullying people with her minion Sabrina. And she knows how to get to people. 

Don't even mention Adrien Agreste to Marienette. She will get all nervous and stuttery and then she can't say a full sentence. 

But when Ladybug comes out to play, she's way more cool and collected and confident. Ladybug would never stutter around her crush.

She's a criminal. She can't appear weak. Even if she gets weak talking about the reason she does what she does. To pay her family's bakery. 

No, she's not weak for keeping her parent's dreams alive. She's not weak for crying over a goddamn bakery that sells almost everything. She's not weak. Ladybug can't appear weak. 

Especially to the guy everyone calls HawkMoth. HawkMoth is the real hero. 

He's the only one who has managed to stop a heist. Only once. It's been a year since that. Everyone's still in danger. 

Ladybug had a costume and mask that didn't let people see her. Her mask also didn't show her enemies how afraid she was. 

The costume was also red. After watching Deadpool, Marienette took the 'red covers blood' thing and remade her once black suit. 

Yeah, red would get her caught so much more easily. But you also can't tell if Ladybug is bleeding, therefore you don't know if you hit her. 

It's all simple, really. 

On days that she's not going on a heist, Marienette would be with Alya or jamming out to the Heathers soundtrack. 

Like she said. Marienette is a normal girl. 

A normal girl who goes against the law in her everyday life while trying not to fall in love with her partner. She can't afford to fall in love. 

The cops and everyone can use Chat against her if she fell in love. It was no surprise when people actually started shipping the two. 

Why do people ship two villans who seem so right for each other yet they don't even know each other's identities? 

That's another thing. 

How can Ladybug fall in love with someone she doesn't even know? Yeah, she knows Chat. But who's behind the mask? 

Ladybug wants to reveal herself. But what if someone's around and they take a sneaky picture of Marienette and report it to the police? 

That would not do well for Ladybug. 

And Marienette would be ruined.  
_______________________________________

Adrien Agreste was tired of his father. 

He just wanted to go out and have fun. It started with sneaking out and ended with him becoming Paris's most wanted. 

The stupid bee and fox have always tried to stop Chat and Ladybug. But that's not happening anytime soon. Or anyday, for that matter. 

Chat Noir was rogue, and full of mischief and puns and flirts towards his partner in crime. 

Literally. 

Yeah, Adrien pretty much fell in love with Ladybug the moment he teamed up with her. No one in his class can compete with her. 

He wants to know who she is under that mask. But Ladybug's always talking about how it's not safe. 

What they do for a living isn't safe. 

Adrien usually listens to The Lighting Thief Cast Album with his best friend Nino. Two girls, Alya and Marienette would join occasionally. 

The music ranged from Legally Blonde to Les Miserables to Blink-182 to The Killers. Everyone had different music taste. 

That's what makes everyone so interesting. The differences. 

Like Adrien's love for musicals or Nino's love for Daft Punk. The way Marienette could play Fall Out Boy for days and Alya listens to Logic. 

But when Chat mentions to Ladybug his love for musicals or anything personal, she shuts him up. She doesn't let him talk. 

Even on those rare occasions when Chat starts to hum 'Candy Store' or 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' Ladybug hits him with a yo-yo. 

She's passive aggressive like that. 

Chat has only been defeated once, by HawkMoth. It was his fault. Ladybug says not to blame himself, but it was his fault. 

Adrien found it's pretty hard to sneak out when your father has a crazy packed schedule for him. His schedule might reveal him. 

With all of Adrien's disappearances at night, it's surprising his friends haven't gotten suspicious yet. Not even that he's Chat, but just in general. 

Who would guess first? 

Nino was his best friend. If anyone knew Adrien, it was Nino. Nino could usually read him like a book. But not this time. 

Marienette always acted weird around Adrien. Maybe she knew. But he wasn't about to ask and risk his identity and Ladybug hitting him with a yo-yo. 

It would definitely be Alya. She's so obsessed with finding out who's under the criminal's mask she might even figure it out. 

Of course, that would most likely never happen. Adrien knows how to stay hidden. So does Chat. Alya isn't going to figure out. 

The only reason Chat even does what he does is to pay his mother's hospital bills. Why Ladybug does it? Who knows. 

And Chat would love to know who's under that mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad and Tumblr at like three in the morning.


End file.
